Somebody's Nobody
by Cale017
Summary: When Axel gave what was left of his existence to save Sora, was that really all he had left? Or could there have been more growing inside of him? What if maybe, just maybe, Sora's heart was strong enough to heal even a Nobody's?


So, this was death, huh? It didn't really feel like anything in particular. Darkness was everywhere, but he had expected that. After all, that last attack he'd done had used up what was left of his body. His heart was long gone, and now the empty shell that had been his existence was gone too. It would only be a matter of time now before his mind faded into the darkness that his body and heart had already been lost too.

It didn't feel too bad. Not that it felt like anything at all. Not that he could feel anything at all. If anything, it was more like... like floating. Like he was underwater, but there was no pressure. Just being surrounded by the dark. But wait, that was impossible. How could he be surrounded if he wasn't anything at all anymore? He'd have to be a body to be surrounded.

Although, now that he thought about it, Axel could sort of feel his body. But that was absurd, he'd watched himself fade into pieces. It just had to be a ghost sensati- a sensation? His mind was playing tricks on him. But that meant that his mind wasn't gone yet. So if his mind wasn't gone after so long in the darkness, what was going on?

"You're coming back, silly."

_Wh... what?_

"You. You're coming back."

That voice... it was so familiar. Like notes, like he could just remember who had that voice so long ago. A flash of a white dress, blonde hair. A name on the tip of a tongue he no longer had.

"It isn't that hard to figure out, is it? You touched his heart, and because you touched his heart, I can touch yours."

_Ha. I don't have a heart. I don't even remember what that feels like._

"You shouldn't say such things, Lea. Especially not after you've laughed and cried again."

_"Lea"? Is that... was that... my name?_

"Long ago, yes. I can see it in your heart."  
_  
Just stop saying that, will ya? I'm just another decayed shell. A dying flame. Got it memorized?_

"Lea, you didn't used to have one. And, in a way, you still don't. But there's something there where there wasn't before. And it's all because of him."

_R... Roxas?_

"Yes! Very good! Well, him and... _him_."  
_  
The... the other one. Sora._

"Bingo! Now you're getting it."

_Getting what? There's nothing left to get, Namine._

"I never told you my name, did I? How could you have remembered without a heart?"

What could he say to that? How was he even still talking? And why did he want to stretch so badly? Oh well, couldn't hurt to try. Only, what was this? It actually felt like he was stretching! Muscles and tendons pulling and relaxing, his fingers clenching into fists, he even felt his lungs fill as he took a breath.

_What the..._

"Feels good, huh? Come on, Lea. I know it's dark where you are, but that shouldn't scare you. Just keep moving."

_Moving where? There's nothing here._

"Moving where your heart tells you."

_Will you quit that! I don't have a heart!_

"You sure are angry for someone who can't feel mad."

_I... you... Rrrrrggghhh..._

"Ahaha! Just give it up, Lea. You know where you have to go. Stop fighting it. You may not have your heart back, but you aren't empty anymore."

_I'm not anything anymore._

"Only if you keep saying that. Or you could always try walking forwards. It isn't very hard. Taking one little step couldn't hurt."

_One step on legs I don't have? Puh-lease. You're just talking gibberish._

"Oh, Lea. Such a rebel. Not even willing to take one tiny little step all because you don't think you have feet."

_What are you talking about? I'll prove it to you! See? I took a ste-_

And then the light was everywhere. The setting sun was directly in his eyes, the orangey pink glow of the horizon seemed to go on forever. Axel flinched, bringing his hand up to his face reflexively only to gasp and pull his hand away, shocked to even see it. Under the full force of the sunset's glare he squinted his eyes, another shock coming when he tried to comprehend how he was even seeing anything at all.

"Namine...?" he asked quietly, taking a step forwards and looking around. "Wh... where are you?"

"I'm with them now. I may not be able to see you again, but I can still feel you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, spinning around. Where was he? It looked like... Twilight Town? How did he get there? "What's going on, who are 'they'?"

"They're friends. You know who they are."

"Namine, for once will you stop being so vague? Where are you? And where's Roxas?" he asked, growing excited. Not that he could feel excited. Right?

"Roxas is here, with me. And he's sorry, but he can't see you either. But if you want to, you can still see us. All you have to do is find them."

"What do you mean, Namine?" he demanded, this time growing angry. "I shouldn't even be here, I'm _dead_!"

"Are you? Are you sure you don't feel a little tug, right in your chest? Almost like a beat?"

"What? No!" he replied, shaking his head and putting a hand on his chest. "There's nothing there, there never i-... wait... I... I can feel something..."

"See? I told you, silly. Just follow that. We're waiting."

"Haha, yeah, Axel! You aren't just gonna give up, are ya? Where's the fun in that?! Besides, I never found out what I won!"

"Waiting on what? On... on me? Why are you waiting for me?" Axel was growing desperate now, his voice raising. "Namine? Namine! Roxas?! Namine!" A burst of flames washed over the brick walls of the alleyway he was in and he let out a few heaving breaths, his mind racing. This wasn't possible. This shouldn't be.

But then again, this wasn't the first time he was back from the darkness. Only the last time, he hadn't felt quite so... warm. Axel began to grin, a chuckle building in his chest. It grew quickly until he was beaming, and holding his stomach while his laughter rose over the walls of the alleyway. "I'm not giving up on anything you little twerp! Alright Namine, I'll play your game this time. But you two better be there when I find you."

"We'll be here, Axel. Whenever you're ready. Just follow that little tug, I promise it'll lead you where you have to go. Maybe even to your heart."

Axel stood for a moment, waiting for a more, but it didn't come. Disheartened, he straightened out from his excited posture, trying to figure out what had just happened. Was he insane? Was this just a hallucination right before his mind fully fell to pieces like his body had?

Axel scoffed, beginning to walk away. But he felt... THAT again in his chest and stopped, raising a hand to his breast. It was like something was telling him not to go that way. That he should go right instead of left. Turning slowly, until he was looking down the other alleyway, he felt the small tug release. It was like an arrow was being loosed from his body. Was that what he was supposed to follow? "Well... either I'm dead or I'm back. Either way I've got nothing better to do..."

And then he set off, walking down the street following a tug he hadn't felt since years that he couldn't remember.


End file.
